


They Saved Saiou’s Brain

by Darkrealmist



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Antagonist Prose [34]
Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, LOVECRAFT H. P. - Works, Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Aliens, Anime, Brother-Sister Relationships, Card Games, Character Study, Cults, Fate & Destiny, Fortune Telling, Gen, Germany, Historical References, Horror, Lovecraftian, Multiple Personalities, Nazis, Origin Story, Possession, Science Fiction, Space Opera, Tarot, Villains, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 500-1.000, Wordcount: Under 10.000, World War I, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: The Light of Destruction had deep travels through human history before entering Saiou Takuma.
Relationships: Edo Phoenix | Aster Phoenix & Saiou Takuma | Sartorius, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Antagonist Prose [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1220663
Kudos: 1





	They Saved Saiou’s Brain

They Saved Saiou’s Brain

Author’s Note: Titled after the 1968 film, _They Saved Hitler’s Brain_. A spiritual successor to “Cup of Ace” (<http://archiveofourown.org/works/18842278>), which I wrote over ten years ago. Advance warning: There will be Nazis. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX series.

Summary:

The Light of Destruction had deep travels through human history before entering Saiou Takuma.

* * *

Saiou had polyps on the brain. The moment DD showed him _that card_ , something in his mind just snapped. An energy radiating off the Ultimate D divided and hopped into his body, but he had no idea what it was or where it came from. Only that the lording sense of cosmic dread currently paralyzing him was what he always feared.

His destiny of destruction. The irreversible future his monstrous abilities foretold as a child. The storm Edo swore he would hold an umbrella over. An unwinnable fight against temptation.

Gasping at the splitting headache surging through his temples, Saiou knocked his tarot deck onto the table, where he held DD’s reading minutes before.

One face-down card _cackled_. It was _calling_ to him.

He flipped it over. The same aura lit it aflame, yet the card stayed derisively whole.

“The Devil, upright.”

His vision went white.

…

Twenty-one sites scattered across the post-war world.

Even as the Führer rallied the German Workers’ Party towards revolution, possessed by an almost otherworldly charisma, the Thule Society pursued its eighteenth target. Translations of a heavily edited nine-volume collection published in 1865 by Matterhorn Press of Highgate and the incomprehensible gibbering of Brichester asylum patients gave them a possible location at a remote lake in Britain.

 _Ph’nglui mglw’nafh Gla’aki Severn wgah’nagl fhtagn_.

“In his house at Severn, dead Gla’aki waits dreaming.”

Stark raving mad cultists, more zombie than human, attacked with incorrectly proportioned bodies, regressed in places to an infant’s development. They were blown away by the Germans’ technologically superior weapons.

The Thule Society would cut this alien brought to Earth on a meteor open, like the others. Gain what forbidden secrets there were to gain.

Though they questioned how spacefaring “deities” could be killed so conventionally, this was all part of the Führer’s plan.

Perhaps Hitler would fulfill the Light’s purpose and destroy the planet in his lifetime. Perhaps not.

That was the non-Euclidean puzzle of Nyarlathotep. Identifiably “evil” in moralistic terms, but at odds with the alter egos his amoral master sowed throughout the universe.

The Blind Idiot God – the Light of Destruction – piped its monotonous song.

…

Saiou doubled over, his personality separated in the mirror he broke.

Two brains, one good and one evil. The spike-vat brain flailing tentacles sparing none was in control.

Messengers of the Light arrived in Saiou’s hands.

The Thule Society’s systematic deicide made certain the pantheon’s disseminated power clung to the Arcana Force decades later. Azathoth provided itself and a blank to polish.

Behind the curtain, Mizuchi grieved. Her brother’s fate had been decided.

The Wheel of Fortune…Would it begin to turn?


End file.
